Kaleidoskop
by ofiai17
Summary: Karena dalam suatu momen dalam hidup kita. Kau, aku, kita pernah bersinggungan, pernah saling mengenal. (Kumpulan cerita pendek, all chara, mainly Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus).
1. Bond

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD not mine**

* * *

"Aku akan melamar Lacus," ujarnya pelan suatu ketika saat tengah berjalan pulang setelah mengunjungi memorial.

Pria berambut biru disebelahnya menoleh kearahnya, tampak terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Senyuman kemudian tersungging diwajahnya. "Begitu dong," tanggap si pria berambut biru positif sembari ditepuknya pundak kawannya itu. "Kasihan Lacus kalau harus menunggumu terlalu lama."

Ia tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kami tak ingin tertinggal jauh dari kalian."

Pandangannya beralih pada kekasih dan adik kembarnya di kejauhan, melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dari balkon panti asuhan milik Reverend Malchio di tepi pantai.

"Bisa saja kau ini. Lalu, sudah pilih cincin yang tepat, Kira?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan membeli cincin, Athrun," jawabnya ringan.

Athrun, si pria berambut biru, menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Cincin kan hanya sebuah simbol."

"Lalu?" tanya Athrun, masih belum bisa menebak alasan Kira. "Kau akan melamarnya kan? Tapi kau belum-"

Kira menggeleng.

"Cincin itu simbol. Cinta tak membutuhkan simbol apapun karena cinta itu sendiri adalah simbol dari perasaan yang begitu kuat yang dirasakan seseorang." Langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya menjejak teras panti asuhan. Ia tersenyum pada kekasih dan adik kembarnya yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jika kau ingin membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dia milikmu dan kau miliknya maka cukup gandeng saja tangannya," tambahnya kemudian dengan cengiran jahil terukir di wajahnya. Ia lalu bergegas maju mendekati Lacus dan meraih tangannya ke dalam genggamannya. Athrun memandanginya lalu mencoba menirunya pada Cagalli. Diliriknya sekilas jari-jari Cagalli yang terperangkap diantara jari-jarinya. Dan ia tersenyum memahami. Ikatan mereka tergambar jelas diantara jemari yang saling bertautan.


	2. Reason

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD _©Sunrise_**

Pair : Miriallia x Dearka

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance

* * *

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Bloody Valentine Kedua. Sepuluh tahun, dan banyak hal yang belum dapat ia capai.

Tidak, ia tidak membicarakan mengenai perdamaian, politik, atau hal sekaliber itu. Hal-hal macam itu adalah tugas Cagalli dan Lacus, tidak untuknya Miriallia Haww, yang seorang wanita biasa. Ia hanya seorang fotografer merangkap jurnalis dengan mimpi naif yang sederhana.

Melihat dunia dari berbagai perspektif.

Ya, itu tujuannya. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikir.

Namun kini di usianya yang kedua puluh delapan, disaat ia sudah melihat hampir seluruh negara dan wilayah di dunia, dan sebagian kecil di Plant di atas sana, ia sama sekali tidak merasa puas.

Ada hal yang kurang pada dirinya.

Bukan dalam hal karir, melainkan dalam pencapaiannya sebagai seorang wanita.

Oh, betapa iri ia pada Cagalli dan Lacus. Melihat antusiasme mereka saat merencanakan kencan rahasia, melihat mereka berjalan menuju altar dengan pria impian mereka menanti di ujung altar dengan senyum bahagia, atau saat mereka kesulitan berjalan karena beban tambahan ektra yang harus mereka bawa kemanapun selama sembilan bulan.

Momen-momen seperti itu, ia begitu menginginkannya. Bukan karena tuntutan sosial atau rasa kesepian karena menjadi satu-satunya wanita lajang dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka, namun karena ia ingin.

Ia ingin berlabuh, karena itu pandangannya kini tertuju pada Dearka Elsman. Pria itu, pria eksentrik yang selalu menghantui langkahnya, menggantikan hantu sesungguhnya dari mendiang tunangannya. Ironis memang, karena ia lebih memilih pembuhuh tunangannya sebagai kekasih baru dibanding pria-pria lain yang mungkin potensial di luar sana. Tapi, mengencani Dearka Elsman adalah pilihan paling aman dan logis untuk saat ini, melihat betapa gigihnya pria itu mengejar dan menantikannya sementara pria lain terlalu lelah menunggunya.

Mengencani Dearka adalah pilihan yang benar. Tapi menikahinya?

Miriallia Haww tidak cukup yakin. Tidak dengan tatto stigma permanen yang melingkupi Dearka, tidak dengan lirikan-lirikan nakal para gadis atau senyuman-senyuman malu dan pandangan penuh rasa kagum yang selalu diterima kekasihnya. Tidak dengan keraguannya.

Berbeda dengannya, Dearka memiliki pilihan. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak aman. Kemungkinan untuk ditinggalkan, membuatnya ketakutan.

Karenanya, saat Dearka berlutut dihadapannya dengan gugup, sebuah cincin disodoran ke wajahnya dengan tangan gemetar, Miriallia tak bergeming.

Ia membutuhkan alasan untuk menerimanya, karena ia tidak ingin menolak. Tapi apa?

Maka ia menanyakannya pada Dearka.

"Apa alasanmu ingin menikahiku?"

Dearka mengerjap kebingungan sehingga ia harus mengulang pertanyaannya dan menambah sedikit penjelasan ekstra.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Karena sayang? Suka? Cinta? Atau apa? Dan jika ya, apa alasanmu mencintaiku?"

Mata Dearka melebar, mengindikasikan bahwa ia mengerti. Atau terkejut, pikirnya.

Dengan sabar ia menantikan jawaban dari kekasihnya itu, namun kekasihnya malah berdiri dan tertawa. Kesal, ia berbalik memunggunginya.

"Aku serius," rajuknya.

"Aku tahu." Dearka menariknya mendekat, lalu merengkuhnya diantara kedua lengannya. "Kau lucu sekali, kau tahu."

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Dearka, ia mendiamkannya.

"Milly... dengar," bujuknya.

"Memang butuh alasan bagi seseorang untuk menyayangi sesuatu? Sekarang aku tanya padamu... Apakah Tuhan membutuhkan alasan untuk menyayangi hamba-Nya? Apa ada alasan bagi Adam mencintai Hawa sehingga harus susah payah turun ke bumi, hm? Pernahkah kau mempertanyakan kasih sayang orangtuamu padamu?" Ia membelai lembut rambut Miriallia, menekankan penjelasannya.

"Milly, sesuatu yang tulus diberikan tanpa alasan.. mengerti?"

Miriallia, dengan wajah yang masih tersembunyi dalam dekapan kekasihnya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, gadis pintar," puji Dearka. "Nah, sekarang... maukah kau menikahiku?"

Miriallia tersenyum, sadar bahwa ia tidak butuh alasan yang rumit untuk menjawab.

"Ya."


	3. Raison d' etre

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD _©Sunrise_**

Pair : Athrun x Cagalli

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance

* * *

Setiap orang pasti berpikir… untuk apa mereka diciptakan? Atas dasar apa Tuhan menjadikan mereka ada? Apakah ada arti tertentu dari penciptaan mereka?

Apa?

Kenapa?

Mengapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus tumbuh-seiring dengan setiap nafas dan degupan jantung. Esensi dari diri…

Mengapa kita muncul dari ketiadaan, tumbuh dalam rahim ibunda kita, berkembang, menjadi dewasa, lelah mengarungi hidup lalu kembali kepada ketiadaan?

Lalu… untuk apa? Apa ada misi tertentu yang harus kita emban? Apakah kita diciptakan untuk sesuatu-seseorang? Apakah ada yang menantikan kita?

Kau tak pernah memikirkannya.

Sampai kau bertemu dengannya…

* * *

**Raison d'etre**

* * *

Hidup dalam tuntutan.

Mungkin pada awalnya kalimat itu cukup menggambarkan seorang Athrun Zala. Ya, ia seorang coordinator dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata, putra Chairman PLANT-Patrick Zala. Itu cukup memberinya alas an untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tanpa cela. Sempurna.

Ayahnya tak menerima kegagalan.

Keberhasilan, saat itu, adalah satu-satunya tali yang menyokong hidupnya. Terlebih setelah kepergian ibundanya…

Gagal mungkin sama saja dengan mati. Ayahnya tak akan sudi menerimanya-mengakuinya-memandangnya bila ia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan.

Maka dari itu, ia berjuang keras. Demi hidupnya. Demi pengakuan ayahnya.

Mungkin, menurutnya, ia berhasil.

Ia terdaftar dalam pasukan elit seragam merah Zaft. Sebagai letnan dan pemimpin dalam misi regu komandan Raw La Crusette. Seharusnya ia puas bila saja ayahnya mau memberinya sebuah anggukan atau sekedar menatapnya bangga. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi. Keberhasilannya hanya membuatnya makin menunduk mempertanyakan pencapaiannya.

* * *

Pertemuannya dengan Lacus Clyne membuatnya mengubah pradigmanya selama ini. Hidup, untuknya, tak lagi hanya sekedar tuntutan. Lebih dari sekedar itu.

Lacus memahaminya, menerimanya.

"Kamu sudah... Melakukan yang terbaik yang kamu bisa, Athrun."

Penghargaan seperti itu, adalah hal terbaik yang dapat ia terima sepeninggal ibunya. Ya, Lacus sama seperti Leonore Zala. Keduanya memberinya alasan untuk berjuang, untuk lebih menghargai dirinya sendiri. Bahwa dirinya bukanlah sebuah wadah kosong yang hanya dapat menerima perintah. Ia bukanlah sebuah patung yang dibentuk dalam tekanan-dalam setiap kewajiban yang harus ia penuhi.

Karena ia juga memiliki hak.

Karena, walau hanya sekali, ia pantas mendapatkan pujian.

* * *

Sahabat.

Apa yang akan seorang Athrun Zala ucapkan bila ia diminta untuk mendeskripsikannya?

Baginya, itu sederhanya. Sahabat adalah Kira Yamato.

Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, Kira adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengenalnya dibalik topeng kesempurnannya. Kira mengetahui warna aslinya, memberinya toleransi, memahami cara pikirnya sekalipun itu tak masuk akal. Kira mengajarinya begitu banyak.

Athrun menghormatinya. Karena Kira memiliki banyak hal yang tidak dapat ia raih dalam pencapaiannya. Karena Kira adalah sahabatnya.

* * *

Banyak sekali orang yang telah ia temui, yang memberi kesan untuknya. Namun, belum ada satupun yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa...

Dia adalah Athrun, sebagai seorang individu... Dan apakah dirinya juga meninggalkan kesan pada mereka sebagaimana mereka terhadapnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang membuatnya berpikir...

Apa arti seorang Athrun Zala?

Kecuali satu...

* * *

Cagalli Yulla Atha- setiap silabel namanya terasa benar di lidahnya. Seakan namanya yang terucap dari bibirnya dapat menggambarkan keseluruhan dirinya.

Ia tak pernah mengira, ia terlalu bebal untuk menerka. Padahal Tuhan sudah menunjukkan pertanda padanya sedari awal.

Pertemuan yang tak biasa, perkenalan yang tergesa-gesa, kebenaran yang tak terduga.

Semuanya seperti helaian benang kusut yang saling tumpang tindih. Kacau dan terjadi begitu cepat, membuatnya kebingungan.

Anehnya... Ia merasa bahwa itu benar.

Ia menikmatinya, setiap arti baru yang dikenalkan gadis itu padanya membuatnya makin tenggelam dalam pemahamannya akan hidup.

Cagalli memberinya maaf untuk setiap kesalahan yang ia lakukan, untuk setiap dosa yang baginya tidak termaafkan..

Cagalii menyediakan tempat untuk kembali saat tidak ada yang mau menerimanya.

Cagalli menangis untuknya, tertawa untuknya, menderita untuknya, berkorban untuknya.

Cagalli memasrahkan dunianya padanya-mencintainya.

Mencintai Athrun Zala.

Cagalli Yulla Atha membuatnya berpikir, membuatnya merasa.

Dan pada akhirnya, dalam kekosongannya selama ini, ia menemukan lagi sebuah alasan-yang terpenting yang selama ini dicarinya.

Alasannya untuk hidup.

Alasan keberadaannya, Cagalli Yulla Atha.

* * *

**AN :** Mungkin ini yang disebut "nyepam" haha.. file ini saya buat bertahun-tahun lalu (5 tahun?) dan saya temukan "nyempil" diantara folder yang belum terpublish.. so.. why not? :D


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD _©Sunrise_**

Pair : Shinn x Luna, Kira x Lacus (dengan sedikit Shinn x Stellar dan Kira x Flay)

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Iri dan cemburu adalah sentimen yang mirip, dan Luna tidak menyukai keduanya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menghindarinya, tidak saat keduanya menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam, membuatnya hancur.

Ia tahu ia salah.

Ia tidak dapat menghentikanya.

Terutama disaat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana ia harus menanti Shinn dengan sabar, memandang kekasihnya itu tertunduk sedih dihadapan memorial, sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke bibir pantai.

Kekasihnya itu akan memandang kosong beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melemparkan buket bunga biru yang dibawanya, membiarkan ombak membawanya dan mengirimkannya kepada_nya_ di sisi lain.

Luna tahu kepada siapa buket bunga itu ditujukan.

Karenanya ia merasa sedih. Rasa cemburu sudah menghujamnya begitu dalam sehingga ia hampir-hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya di balik senyum lembutnya.

Ia iri pada gadis itu, bahkan setelah kematiannya ia masih menggenggam hati Shinn begitu erat.

"Anda tampak pucat," sapa sebuah suara, membuyarkan pikiran buruknya sesaat, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Shinn dengan sedikit kelegaan yang tidak ia sangka.

Lacus Clyne.

Ia tersenyum balik pada sang nona muda. Gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak ikut berdoa?" tanyanya lembut. Luna menggeleng.

Biasanya, ia akan mengekor Shinn berdoa di dekat memorial, mendoakan orangtuanya, mendoakan Rey, mendoakan orang-orang yang telah pergi. Namun saat ini ia sedang merasa muak dan lelah, sehingga lebih memilih duduk mengamati di kejauhan.

"Nona sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian. Lacus hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan perutnya yang membuncit. Ah, betapa bodohnya ia, tentu saja Lacus tidak akan turun menyusuri tebing curam menuju memorial dalam keadaan hamil tua.

"Saya sedang menanti Kira berdoa," jawabnya pelan. Entah mengapa, selama sepersekian detik ia melihat raut kesedihan dan kesepian melintasi wajah Lacus. Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Ia kembali memandang Shinn selama beberapa saat sebelum dikejutkan dengan perkataan Lacus.

"Terkadang sulit bagi kita untuk melangkah. Ada saat-saat dimana kita terlalu takut untuk berjalan sehingga kita harus mencengkram sesuatu sebagai tumpuan, atau dalam hal ini, masa lalu."

Luna mengerjap.

"Teruslah berada di hadapannya agar ia melihatmu, agar ia berani melangkah maju dan tidak terus bergelayut pada ketakutannya."

Gadis berambut magenta itu memandang tak percaya pada nona muda dihadapannya. Apakah Lacus membaca pikirannya atau pikirannya yang memang terlalu mudah untuk dibaca?

Luna tertawa malu. "Ya... hanya saja aku rasa bodoh sekali mencemburui orang yang sudah meninggal."

Sang nona muda menggeleng memaklumi.

"Mencemburui berarti mencintai. Dan mencintai terkadang membuat kita bersikap egois dan ingin memonopoli," ujarnya lembut."Tetapi kau harus bersikap adil kepada dirimu sendiri. Jangan membiarkan dirimu hancur karenanya."

Lacus kemudian memandang ke arah Kira. Luna mengikuti arah pandangannya, sayangnya ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang Lacus lihat, bayangan gadis berambut merah panjang yang merengkuh Kira dalam pelukannya dan memandang sedih ke arah Lacus, bayangan dari kecemburuan yang menghantui Lacus.

"Aku tahu.. hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa iri."

Lacus menutup matanya sesaat, membuyarkan bayangan yang dilihatnya, sebelum menjawab, "Kamu tidak perlu merasa begitu. Kamu tahu, seharusnya kamu yang harus dicemburui. Kamulah yang kini berada di sisinya, menopangnya. Kamu dapat melakukan apa yang tidak dapat dilakukan gadis itu." Jika Luna menyadari, perkataan Lacus sesungguhnya tidak sepenuhnya diarahkan padanya, namun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Syukurilah saat ini, agar ia dapat mensyukurinya denganmu. Tunjukanlah betapa berharganya saat ini, saat diamana ia bersamamu."

Luna mengangguk ragu.

Setelahnya keduanya tidak saling bicara dan Luna hanya mengangguk pelan saat Lacus beranjak menghampiri Kira yang sudah selesai berdoa.

Ia memandangi Lacus dan Kira yang berjalan menjauh, tidak menyadari kedatangan Shinn.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ia lalu meraih gadis itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ah-" Luna memandang Shinn tak percaya. Pemuda itu baru saja mengecupnya, hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan. Pemuda itu juga memandangnya dengan lembut-pandangan yang tidak pernah Luna terima sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menungguku."

_Syukurilah saat ini, agar ia dapat mensyukurinya denganmu. Tunjukanlah betapa berharganya saat ini, saat diamana ia bersamamu._


End file.
